Heretofore, various types of antiskid systems have been known as used in aircraft and land vehicles. While antiskid systems presently include testing circuitry for testing the operability of the various circuit elements prior to touch-down, such systems basically only monitor whether or not the particular elements of the antiskid system are functional. There is no known means for monitoring the efficiency of the antiskid system to determine whether or not its operation has degraded or become inefficient to the extent that repairs are necessary.
Specifically, presently known monitors for antiskid systems do not include a means for determining whether or not a filter is clogging or a valve is hanging-up. In substance, there is no known method for determining the efficiency of operation of an antiskid system to determine when components thereof have degraded to the point where service is necessary.